My Name Means 【WIND】
by waremono.Iv
Summary: No one respected Okamura. Ever since the Winter Cup ended, he had unconsciously complained about it to a silent girl who sat next to him in class. With the final exams coming up, he had to study hard to continue his education. One day, his quiet classmate offered to help him. No, not with his studies. "Before Graduation Day, let's get revenge on your teammates." [Okamura x OC]


**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke is written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki, published by Shueisha. Nothing belongs to me, but my fanfics and OCs are mine.

**Author's note**: One day, I saw I only had this chapter written. Since it had been sitting here since last year, I thought I publish it. (Beware of mistakes.) I want to continue this because it's only a short story, but I'm quite busy too. (^.^') Yep, this means I will slowly update this fanfic. I'm not too worried since there are no stories for Okamura x OC (as in, no one will be searching this pairing up). :3 I shall take my time writing~

The genre is under humor and romance... Let's hope I can do a good job.

* * *

**My Name Means  
****【****WIND****】**

**Chapter 1**

"And when Murasakibara's not practicing with us, he just keeps eating and making a huge mess in the gym! The coach is always around and whacking at him with her shinai every time he does eat snacks, but it's a continuing habit! He doesn't learn, that child! I don't even know why I still worry about all of this since Graduation Day is just next month! I bet he's not going to miss me when I'm gone either! Why oh _why_ won't he miss me?!"

Sitting up straight with hands on her lap, she nodded once as Okamura's tears were raining down from his eyes. He comically moved to hide his face into his arms over his desk, whining so loud that some classmates were staring his way. Presently, this was the second break between classes and there was only two minutes left before their History teacher come in.

"I can't study like this!" Okamura's muffled voice cried, his head still in his arms. "What's worst, Okaa-san said she won't let me get married until I complete my education at an university! I'm going to bury Murasakibara alive if this keeps up!"

The quiet girl by his desk leaned her elbow on her own desk and she covered her smirking lips. He sounded so pitiful it was almost funny, yet she felt sad to see him like this. It had been going on and on since January, the time when the assigned seats were changed. She did not mind being stuck with this giant as her neighbor though.

For the rest of the time, Okamura merely mumbled random words to let it all out. Then the bell rung and the room grew silent as their History teacher walked in.

~ An hour later ~

Stepping into the Gym room, it was now PE Class. Their teacher, Araki Masako, begun shouting right away when one of Okamura's classmates were fooling around at the corner.

While the noise was quieting, Okamura wore a depressed look on his face. He was still thinking about exams that were coming up and his long-life dream. Marriage. Would it ever come true? He heaved out a sigh and prayed nothing would stop him from achieving total outcome.

Failing to notice, his quiet classmate was staring at him from a distance. The same girl. Her hair was black, tied into a low ponytail for class, and her eyes with dark brown hues. She tilted her head, pondering what was going through his mind now since he was signing over and over. She could not help but feel for him and his current situation. Again.

She took a step toward his way, however their teacher yelled in the room, "Get in line! We're starting class!" Araki looked furious and the quiet girl held herself back from approaching Okamura for the time being.

~ Lunch Hour ~

Usually Okamura would go eat with his teammates in the cafeteria where they could make a lot of commotion, but today Okamura was not up for it. His studies were bothering him and today was a rough Monday, so he rather sit it out this time. Whether it was good or not, he had retired from the Basketball Club like the other third-year students. He slightly felt lonely not being able to attend to the club activities, but his studies came first. And remember, as a third year student, there was only less than a month left.

He was in his desk, opening his black bento his beloved mother prepared for him. Grabbing his chopsticks, he let out another sigh.

"Okamura-san."

Flinching, his wide eyes turned to the girl. His quiet neighbor, her dark brown hues smiling down at him. And he blushed, "Y-Yes?!" The length of her plain black hair reached to her lower back. He eyed it for some reason and then remembering he liked girls with long hair. Then again, why was this mature-looking classmate calling him?

She giggled at his strange reaction as she pulled her desk by his. "If you want, I can help you," she said as she sat down. Taking her own dull, purple bento in front of her, she left it closed.

He blinked, looking puzzled. "Help with what?" And what was her name again? He rather not say it or he would just feel utterly stupid for not paying attention.

Gazing to him with a small smile, she answered, "I'll help with your problems."

Okamura had a long pause before beaming. "Y-You mean you'll help me study?!" he questioned, nearly jumping out of his seat. She stared at him as he continued saying, "Oh wow, that would be so encouraging! I never had a girl as my study buddy either, this'll be great!"

Quickly raising her hand to his eye level, she corrected, "No, not with your studies. Besides, I'm not that smart." As his smile faded, she giggled at the disappointment in his eyes. "Before Graduation Day, let's get revenge on your teammates."

Another long pause. "...Come again?" he raised an eyebrow, his mouth ajar.

She picked up her fork and pointed to his nose. He stared at it with his pupils toward the center of his face, making his expression funny. "I totally think it's unfair how poorly your teammates treat you," she firstly started, giving him a serious look. "Don't you think it's about time you strike back?"

On his mind, he was musing, '_Wasn't she supposed to be the quiet type_?'

"I'll assist you to take revenge," she encouraged, lowering her fork to her desk. "So, what do you say?"

Not once he thought about getting back at his friends. Half of the time they were all just fooling around and other times they would actually not care about what he had to say. But this did not mean he disliked them enough for something as a measly revenge.

Seeing he was now the quiet one, she leaned back on her chair and fixed her eyes on her bento. "I'm doing this for myself too," she told him, making him curious. "...I want to help you."

He now spoke, "Why...? I mean... we... don't know each other."

She smirked and glanced at him, "I bet you don't even know my name."

Embarrassed, he retorted, "Then how would you know mine?" Could it be that she liked him? Too good to be true! And this was getting off the topic!

The girl pointed her fork to the side of her left head. "I have _ears_, duh," she told him. "I hear your friends calling your name all the time. I even listened about the part you guys were talking about Himuro-san's charm attracting too much girls of all ages and that you guys wanted some girls to notice-"

Immediately, he covered her mouth with his right hand. "Stop, don't say it!" he hissed, looking around to be sure no one was listening. Then he looked back at her as she tilted her head away to get his hand off of her mouth. "You were eavesdropping?!"

"You _can_ call it that, but sometimes I just hear stuff," she shrugged. Then followed by a light laugh, she said, "You guys are very loud too." He frowned and moved to lean back against his own chair. He looked tired, slightly embarrassed even, and she slanted her head as she leaned toward him a bit. "Okamura-san, so, do you want to take revenge or not?"

Quickly, he asked as he faced her again, "Why revenge? Do you have something against them? Cause I don't!"

The girl gave a dry look first. "No..." she sighed and blinked. Her eyes stayed with his. The longer he gazed into her pupils, the more he tried to calm himself. "It's just that... you really sound depressed these days." His heart raced for no reason from her being attentive. "Aside from that, you'll be helping me too."

As confused as ever, he wondered what she was getting at. "Like what?" he inquired.

She started to look uncomfortable and had to look away for a few seconds. "I want to have some kind of fun before graduating," she explained, rubbing the back of her neck shyly. It was almost cute as he stared at her little gesture. But when she looked at him, his eyes snapped to meet hers. "I never done anything crazy before, so I thought it'll be fun if I can do some kind of prank. I could always choose to pick one the other girls here... However, I don't want to either since everyone's a total stranger."

"Then why pick my friends?" he asked yet again.

"Because they sound like big meanies," she grinned. "A little revenge on your teammates fit the description of _fun_." His eyes softened and he was nodding to her as he listened closely. "We don't have to make it too dramatic, but just something to tease them. Does that sound good?"

Yet again, Okamura thought of his friends. Should he really play pranks on them? Not once he insisted on this idea. '_But... she said she wanted to do something crazy before graduating_,' he rushed to think. If he agreed... this meant he could spend time with her too! Maybe they would fall in love and marry someday! Holding up excited fists, he brightly smiled, "Let's do it!"

She chuckled at his enthusiasm and opened her bento. "That's the spirit," she smiled. "Thanks, Okamura-san."

"You don't have to thank me!" he smiled weakly. "You're the one to first ask me." The girl pressed her lips together, eyebrows narrowed, and she nodded at his statement. Next, Okamura slowly blushed and wondered out loud, "Um... what was your name? I'm Okamura Kenichi."

Blinking a couple of times, she sat up straight. "My family name is Thor," she first introduced herself. Okamura stared confusingly as she added, "My given name is Choua."

...That was not a Japanese name. The way she pronounced it sounded like she spoke in another language. However, Okamura soon forgot as his classmate begun questioning which of his teammates picked on him the _most_.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
